The present invention relates to a connector connectable to a flexible printed circuit (FPC) or a flexible flat cable (FFC).
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP-B 2892945. JP-B 2892945 discloses a conventional connector in which a pusher applies a pressure to an FPC while moving rearward along an insertion direction when an actuator is turned from an open position to a close position. JP-B 2892945 also discloses a connector in which a pusher applies a pressure to an FPC while moving frontward along an insertion direction (toward a reverse direction of the insertion direction) when an actuator is turned from an open position to a close position.
In those connectors disclosed in JP-B 2892945, when the actuator is turned about an axis of turn, the pusher is also turned about the same axis. Therefore, the pusher moves rearward or frontward along the insertion direction. Due to this movement of the pusher, contacting sections of contacts are likely to be disconnected from a connection portion (wiring pattern) of the FPC or FFC.